Backfire
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A Battle with a demon they can't seem to vanquish, sends two of the sisters back to seperate pasts. Where they need to stop themselves from changing history. At the same time the sister at home battles the demon and searches to bring her sisters home.
1. Chapter 1

**Backfire.**

**Jan 25/03**

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters are the property of Constance Burge and Aaron Spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment.  
**

Pt 1

"Get off of me you slimy piece of..." Before she could finish her sentence she saw the demon explode into a million tiny pieces. Though some slim coated her as she lay on the ground.

"Phoebe. You ok?" Piper looked down at her sister lying in the garbage pile.

"Great. Can't you tell!" she brushed off Piper, as she pulled herself up from the ground, and tried to brush off the demon goo on her new jacket. "Great." She complained as she ran her hands down her jacket and swished off the goo from her hands.

Piper looked over her shoulder at Prue and could see the same confused look on the eldest Halliwells face. One that mirrored her own.

Prue watched as Phoebe made her way down the alley and saw the look at Pipers face. She just shrugged and took Pipers hand and followed their youngest sister.

The only thing heard in the jeep on the ride home, was the quiet breathing of each sister. Prue cast a glance once at Piper who just looked in the rearview mirror at Phoebe. Her sister was sitting with her head in her hand looking out the window just watching the scenery flash by them.

When they got to the Manor she was the first out of the jeep and up the stairs.

"Prue."

"I don't know Piper. But I'm sure he's Ok. He's a resourceful guy. I think it is one of the things she loves about him."

"Ok. But maybe we should start thinking of the what if?" Piper said quietly. Though hoping that her mind was not giving her the real answers.

Prue held her gaze to the Manor and the soft light from one room, "We can't Piper. We need to be here for her and believe with her, that he is ok. Maybe he's just running decoy till he can get out safely."

Piper followed Prues gaze, "And we also need to catch her when she falls." Watching as the light went out.

* * *

The darkness of the alley held on into the night. Long after the sisters had left. But the evil that was ever present was still there. The dark cloud slowly formed from the ground, building up till it grew in force and spun around violently, until it achieved what it wanted. As the demon stood there letting a low deep growl from the back of his throat as he stretch out his neck muscles. .

"I will kill you witches."

He tried to shake off the residual pain he had from the explosion he felt from the inside. He knew they had almost succeeded in vanquishing him. Only he knew the one thing they didn't. It would take all three of them to complete that task.

* * *

She stood silently watching the gentle motion of her breathing. Though even through the darkness, she could tell the motion was not gentle but ragged. Ragged with soft sobs. She wanted to reach down and comforter her anyway she could, but she didn't want to wake her. She knew she had not slept much in the last couple of days. Ever since he never came back for her graduation.

She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. She knew Piper was right in that they would need to be there for their baby sister when she fell. What if Piper was right and he was dead? How would Phoebe handle that? She remembered how she handled Andy's death. And she knew she would have to be there for Phoebe. Not let her push her away as she had them.

Prue walked in the room and sat on the bed gentle so as not to wake her. She looked at her sister sleeping. Running her hand softly on her back to help calm her, she then bent over and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "It'll be ok baby. We have to believe that." She spoke quietly before getting up and leaving the room. Closing the door behind her.

Piper saw Prue coming from Phoebes room as she walked up the stairs, "She sleeping?"

Prue turned and met her middle sisters concerned face, "Yeah. But not very peacefully I'm afraid."

"We'll help her get through this Prue." Piper acknowledged as she took Prue's hand in hers.

"I know. I'm going to bed. Night sis." She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Pipers cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too. Night." Piper watched, as Prue made her way into her own room and closed the door. Piper knew that Prue was feeling some old feeling of when she lost Andy.

She rolled over and looked at the time. 243AM. She just starred as the seconds flashed on and off, her mind not really focusing on anything. Rolling over to her back she starred up at the ceiling. Taking in a deep breath she pushed the covers off and got out of bed. Quietly getting dressed she then exited her bedroom. Looking at both doors, near hers, closed, she then made her way down stairs and quietly out the front door.

She leaned her weight on to the heavy door and descended down the stairs. Letting her eyes adjust to the torchlight room she scanned around for any sign of movement or life. Though the only thing she saw was the lone spider in the middle of its web waiting for its next victim. She stepped further inside, "Cole?"

Time went by slowly with each pace she took. Calling out for her boyfriend every now and then. She finally sat on the floor leaning against the tomb that belonged to his father. She sat thinking of all the times they had together. The time she lied to her sisters about vanquishing him. The time when he truly gave up everything to be good and be with her.

Her head rested on her knees, that were pulled up close to her chest. Feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she finally was consumed by the sleep she had been avoiding since he disappeared.

--- ----

Piper quietly eased out of bed so as not to disturb Leo. Making her way down the hall the paused a moment at Phoebes room. Easing the door open her big sister instincts kicked in with a need to check on her baby sister. She didn't even want to imagine what she was going through with Cole gone. Her love for Leo was so intense she didn't want to imagine life without him.

However she was surprised to find Phoebes bed empty. She looked down the hall to the bathroom and saw the light off and the door open. Knowing her sister could be in a few places inside the large Manor she started at the top and worked her way down.

By the time she reached the kitchen she was starting to get more then worried. And it was then, that she noticed the missing jacket from the hook. Knowing her sister was in a vulnerable state, she made her way upstairs and woke Leo. "Leo you have to try and sense her."

"Ok Piper. Let me wake up first." He could see the slight panic in Pipers face and focused on the youngest Halliwell.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, "She's at the mausoleum." He told her. Seeing some relief in her face he watched as she left the room, knowing she was going to get Prue so they could both go and get Phoebe.

--- ----

"I still say we should have just stayed home and let her come home on her own Piper."

"Prue she has no active powers. Her demon boyfriend is missing, and she is hanging out at his mausoleum. I don't think leaving her is such a good idea."

"Piper. You've been lucky. You've never lost someone that you have loved like she does Cole. Like I did Andy. Some times you just need some time alone from everyone that cares for you." Prue let her words sink into Piper.

"True, and I hope I never do. But she needs us now Prue. What if some demon takes advantage of this? I just have a bad feeling that's all. Can I have that?"

Prue looked over at Piper as they pulled against the curb. "Yes you can. Come on. Let's go get her."

Prue pushed the door open as she led Piper down the slightly spiral staircase.

"Phoebs? You down her honey?" Prue stepped further inside, her senses on full alert for anything. She could feel Piper also tense up, as the reached the bottom step and each making their way slowly around the room.

"Phoebe?" Piper called out as she stepped around the large tomb in the middle. "Phoebe." She sighed, as she saw her baby sister leaning against the tomb in the back her head resting in her knees.

As she stepped forward Piper felt a breeze start that soon became a strong wind. Prue reached out for Piper, but she was to far away, as suddenly the wind swirled and became black as night before revealing to them the demon they had vanquished earlier that evening. Standing between Piper and Phoebe, with his back to Piper.

"Oh lookie I found. A witch." He quickly reached down and grabbed her by her jacket ,startling her awake as she locked eyes with the fierce demon that held her above the ground.

"PIPER!" Prue yelled out as she went to fling the demon as he grabbed Phoebe, but stopped in fear of hurting her sister in the process.

Piper didn't even hesitate as she thrust her hands out and froze him leaving Phoebe hanging two feet off the ground.

"A little help guys!" she said as she tried to squirm from his grasp.

They quickly made their way to her and managed to release her from his grasp.

"Didn't we vanquish that guy already?" Phoebe complained remembering the goo that she had gotten all over her.

"I guess he can't take a hint." Piper remarked as she flung out her hands exploding him again, only this time it didn't work at all.

"Ok, that can't be good." Phoebe went to kick him with a roundhouse only to have Prue hold her arm. "Prue?"

"Phoebe get out of here." Prue ordered, as she flung her hand up only to have him barely flinch at her power.

"No." She took her sisters hands in her, and began reciting the power of three spell. She could hear her sister's voices mixing in with her own, as she felt the power in her rising and flowing through them all.

He could feel the intensity of their power running along him and through him. His defense went up as he held his hands forward and started a spell of his own. The good and evil magic crashed in the middle of the room sending everyone flying.

Silence hung in the mausoleum as it had many times before. The quiet, for the resting dead. There was no dust, no movement. The only evidence of a battle between good and evil were the two blood marks on the floor, demon goo and the one unconscious body.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt the pain in her arm as her world came into focus. She tried to remember what had happened and quickly sat up looking for her sisters, to make sure they were ok. She looked around frantically when she saw no one around her. She pulled herself to her feet as panic set in. Maybe they went to the Jeep to get a first aid kit or something for her injured arm.

"Both of them?" she thought out loud.

She pulled herself to her feet and walked around. But what she saw surprised her more then no sign of her sisters. The Mausoleum was empty except one small tomb in the back.

She started for the door and was met with the bright sun shining down on her, but the lack of tombstones in the usually full cemetery.

"What's going on?" she asked herself as she started towards the road.

She wasn't even sure how long she had walked for, as the road was nothing but trees and dirt for miles. She passed few people and she knew she was defiantly in a different time period. The question was when. But she knew she had to get some new clothes, for the t-shit and jeans she had on where creating quite a stir, with those that did pass by her.

She eventually made her way to the docks. It was a place she always loved to walk around. But the state it was in now gave her little comfort as men from all walks of life yelled back and forth at each other.

She heard the whistles from high above the masts of the tall ships that filled the harbour. She couldn't believe the marvel of the large vessels. As she walked along she heard an argument that she knew she should steer clear of but she was also a Charmed One. She was meant to protect the innocent.

She walked around the corner and saw the man with the gun as the other man was against the wall.

"Give it to me and I'll spare you your life."

"This is all I have I swear."

He stepped back and cocked his revolver, "We had an arrangement you and me."

"You lied to me. What kind of an arrangement is that?"

"Let him go!" she yelled out as she stepped closer to the man.

He didn't even turn to look at her, "this is none of your business lady. So I suggest you leave now."

She stopped, "I don't think so."

It was then that he turned around with fire in his eyes. Not like she had seen in demons, but what she had seen in crazed man about to commit cold blooded murder. But she then heard the gunfire and jumped in reaction to it. She saw him turn back to his would be victim as she slumped to the ground.

"Thanks for the distraction lady. Now I would suggest you get out of her before the police come." He suggested as he turned and ran down the alley.

She heard his words through a mumble of fog in her mind as she starred at the dead man on the ground. His face was forever etched into her mind.

"Rodriguez?" she mumbled to herself as she heard the pounding of footsteps running in her direction.

* * *

She heard the ringing in her head, as she slowly focused on her surrounding and recalled what had happened. She moved her hand to the pounding in her head and felt the warm stickiness of the blood on her hand. "Great."

She scanned the mausoleum and saw nothing that would indicate where her sisters where. What did strike her was that everything was not very dusty.

She walked up to the one tomb she knew would be covered in year's worth of dust and cobwebs. Only she saw nothing of the sort. She rested her hand on the top and ran it down the side. Feeling the smoothness of the stone.

"This isn't right." She said as she started up the stairs quickly and opening the door.

She made her way to the top of the stairs and the cloudy, rainy day struck her back as the wind blew across the open field. She looked around the mostly empty cemetery. She knew that over the years thousands of people had been buried around the mausoleum she was in, yet now there was nothing but a few hundred headstones.

"What's going on? And where are my sisters?" she looked around not really sure where she should even go. She figured something must have happened when they cast their spell to vanquish the demon. At least she was still in San Francisco, she just didnt know _when_.

She made her way to the road and wondered now what she would do. When she stopped at the sight of something at the corner of her eye. She turned cautiously to the streak at the other side of the cemetery.

There was something she thought she recognized in the way it moved. But when she heard the sound of a woman screaming she quickly ran to help her.

She saw the woman screaming as the man stood above her. His hand pulled back.

"Let her go!" she yelled with more bravery then she had. She didn't have her sisters to back her up and had no idea who this was or where she was.

She ran through the wet woods with the rain still driving down at her but she kept going. She was still a witch no matter where she was.

But when he dropped the woman and turned to face her she froze in place. "Cole?" she said quietly.

He glared at her and pulled back his arm and fired a fireball at her, sending her to the wet slick ground. It was then that she watched him shimmer out of site before she saw nothing but blackness.

* * *

She wasn't really sure what hurt more her back frem a rock underneath her, or her knee from how she landed.

"Ok whose bright idea was that?" she asked her sisters as she pushed herself up. "Ok don't all talk at once." She looked around to find no one around. Three of the four torches were out, casting an almost eerie darkness to the already dark mausoleum.

She limped up the stairs in search of her sisters. Hoping they had just gone outside for something though she wasn't sure what. She stopped when she saw the small blob of goo on the floor. "Now stay vanquished this time." She ordered as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

Seeing the sun trying to peak through the clouds in the east she knew morning was now ascending on her. She scanned the cemetery for any sign of her sisters. Seeing nothing she did the only thing she could think of. "Leo!" she called out for their whitelighter. "LEO! Wake up and get out here!" she yelled again only louder.

It wasn't long before he appeared in the soft blue and white lights.

"Ok you could have put on more then your shorts." she laughed at him dispite her situation.

"Well you sounded panicked. So I just threw on what was there. Now what's the matter." He looked around, "and why are we at the Mausoleum?"

"Long story or short? Short, I haven't much time. Phoebe disappeared remember you found her? Anyway we came out here to get her. We found her, but so did the demon we vanquished last night. We fought, we said the power of three spell and then I think he started chanting something as well. And the next thing I know I'm waking up on the floor of the mausoleum, there is a pile of demon goo and my sisters are no where to be found."

"Wait the demon you fought last night. But how?"

"I don't know you're the whitelighter you tell me. But first of all I need to find my sisters."

Leo looked at the distress on her face and wasted no more time as he closed his eyes reaching out for anything.

Each sister had something special about her that he could focus on. He tried to zoom in on those special qualities of each one.

"Well?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

She saw the look on his face. She had seen it many times before.

"I can't locate them."

She heard his words. And she knew it was only two things.

"Ok they are not dead, so they must have gone somewhere like a different plane or something right? I mean you would know if they were dead. Right?"

Leo didn't say anything as he saw her fear in her eyes. Fear of losing her sisters.

"Lets go home and look in the book." She suggested as he took her in his arms and they orbed out.

The wind started slow and picked up. The dirt from the floor started to shift and spin as the cobwebs were pulled from their safe places of the corners. The last torch flickered out. His scream could be heard across the cemetery. As he felt the pain rush through him again. His eyes burned red as the pain eased. "Wrong spell witches. But now I know what I need to do. And the Source will praise me and Belthazor will once again be at his rightful place in the underworld."


	3. Chapter 3

She slammed the book closed in frustration. "Damn it! There is nothing in there." she paced back and forth trying to piece everything together.

Leo looked at her, "Honey."

"Do not _Honey_ me Leo Wyatt. Some how the spell we used to vanquish this demon backfired and my sisters' are God knows where. And I'm not even sure if this demon is vanquished this time or not. What I do know is you need to get your whitelighter ass up there and find out what they know about any of this. Because I know one thing for sure, Prue and Phoebe are _NOT_ dead."

Leo paused a moment before leaning in to kiss Piper. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised as he orbed out.

She turned back to the book when she saw the shift in the air to her right. She spun around quickly waiting for what ever might appear.

"We meet again witch." he sneered at her throwing an energy ball quickly at her.

Piper quickly dodged out of the way behind the couch. "Where the hell are my sisters!?"

"Oh see if I told you that, you would find and bring them back. I can't have that now. I need you all separate so I can kill you." He flung out another energy bolt only to have Piper freeze it and him. She stepped out from the couch and glared back at him.

"Ok so what I blow you up and you keep coming back? Well that's fine but right now I don't have time to deal with you. So" she thrust her hands out and blew him up, again. "Bother me later when I find my sisters." She shot at him, as she picked up the book and headed down stairs.

She set the book on the coffee table and started through it again. This time she had taken a really good look at the demon and knew what she was looking for. She hoped.

* * *

She heard the footsteps running towards her, but she couldn't get her eyes off the dead man before her. And it was then that she saw the shimmer against the wall. She reacted as she always did when demon came. She tossed her arms forward sending him sailing through the air.

He shook off the impact and stood back up. "You can't beat me witch. You need more then just your power to do that. And I don't see any more witches. So may I suggest you disappear before I kill you."

"I don't think so. And I have more power then you think I do." Prue shot back hoping her power would be enough.

He stepped closer to the body he wanted, only to feel himself sailing again. He stood up madder then before.

"I warned you once witch." he fired a fireball at her, only to have it deflected back towards him. He quickly sidestepped the fire as she stood her ground near the body he had to get at.

"Ok. You know, I don't really need that body. I can always get another one. A more innocent one perhaps." he stared to turn away when he saw the police round the corner.

As Prue watched him turn around she was not sure if she was relived or scared. For she knew that any demon would take an innocent in a flash.

But before she could think about it again. He spun around and threw another ball at her, sending her diving out of the way and into a pile of wooden crates. He quickly ran up to the body on the ground. Placing his hand on the dead victim they both disappeared as she lifted her head up a moment before letting it drop again as she felt her world go dark.

--- ----

He felt the pain at first in his stomach before he screamed out in pain.

"Easy there. It takes a few minutes for the body to recover from that."

He looked up at the man beside him. Lifting himself up carefully he scanned his surrounding.

"Yes I see great things from you. In fact, I see you succeeding where many will fail."

"Who are you"

"I am Dermightez. And your saviour so to speak."

"My saviour?"

"Yes, see you are dead. Or so people now think. But I have resurrected you as such. See you have a great ability for evil. And we wanted for you to enjoy the life you had. Only now you are more powerful and well. Immortal." He explained. "Well. That is accept by the power of a witch. See they are bad. You won't want face them. Especially powerful ones. But in time you will learn everything and you will know how to take care of the witches."

He took in everything the man told him. Demons, warlocks, witches, the Source. He smiled inside himself finding a new home where he could rape havoc on the world and never have to face the system of law.

"So I just walk about like I belong and kill whoever I want?"

"Well usually we try and kill those who we sense great power in. Or someone who will one day harm us."

"Like that woman in the alley?"

Dermightez stopped and looked at him, "You could feel her power?"

"There was something there. It was very powerful."

"Yes she is. But there are no witches now with that level of power. Unless." He paused a moment.

"Unless?"

"There is a myth of three powerful sisters. Sisters that could be our entire undoing. But there is no word yet as to when they will arrive."

He watched as his saviour paced back and forth. "Can I take her out? After all she did cost me my life."

He looked over at his new student of darkness. "Yes. Maybe we should start there. After all she is a witch. And if you kill her, you will get more powers. Yes. She will do nicely." He felt his own seething towards the witch that had best him; twice.

* * *

She felt the pounding in her head as she slowly opened her eyes. She slowly eased herself up from the hard bed she was on.

"Easy now my sister. That was quite a nasty hit to the head you took." She felt the hands gently pushing her back down on the bed.

"Where am I?"

"All will be explained to you. Just rest now."

She felt the warm cloth on her forehead as it soothed her throbbing head. Closing her eyes she felt her mind wander to what had happened. She soon felt herself drifting off to sleep with the sounds of voices in the background.

Once again the pain in her head woke her up, as she felt the now cool cloth on her forehead. She looked around the room trying to see where she was. But nothing was familiar to her. She pushed the covers off her as she eased her feet over the side. Feeling the dizziness nearly consume her, she paused a moment before continuing to stand up.

She held on to the doorframe as she closed her eyes and fought off the shiver that cast itself through her body, but kept going. She had to know where she was and what was going on.

She heard voices at the bottom of the steps and listened.

"I am telling you, it was him. Belthazor. And if it had not been for that girl I would be dead."

"But who is she?"

"Maybe she is an innocent that Mary was meant to find."

"Maybe she is a witch."

She stepped down further entering the living room. If they were talking about innocents and witches then they too must be witches. "The later would be more accurate." She whispered quietly, as she held the wall.

Mary quickly got to her feet and helped her to the lounge. "You should not be up."

"I need to know what's going on." She said weakly. She felt a chill run through her as she sat and watched the women looking at her.

They seemed to look at each other, neither one wanting to speak to the stranger. Finally Mary sat on the small lounge chair beside the woman that had saved her life. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough to know that you are witches and that I saved you from someone."

"Belthazor."

Phoebe held her breath, "Cole." She whispered,

"Excuse me."

"Um cold. I'm cold."

"Here." Mary wrapped a blanket around her.

"So I saved you from this. Demon."

"Yes, and I thank you. But we don't know who you are."

Phoebe sat with the blanket pulled around her tight, "May I ask you one thing?"

"Certainly."

She hesitated a moment. "What year is it?"

The women in the room all murmured and cast glances at each other again. Before Mary once again held the eyes of there fallen friend. "April 1906."

Phoebe starred at them all in shock. "April 1906? Early April or late?"

Mary looked confused at the young girl. "Today is April the 17th."

Phoebe felt her heart stop as she recalled the one date that almost every in San Franciscan knows: April 18, 1906, the day of the Great earthquake and subsequent fires.


	4. Chapter 4

She heard the movement to her right and quickly turned over seeing the man in scruffy clothes.

"Hello missy. Here to keep an old miner company?"

Prue pushed him off her and moved out of his reach. She could smell the booze on him as he stumbled to get up and reach her.

"Oh come on now. I now I can afford you. Just a little kissy pooh." He pulled at her leg only to suddenly find himself at the far end of the alley.

"I don't think so. Drunky Pooh." Prue shot back, as she turned and made her way back towards the way she had come.

He shook off the effects of her power and watched as she made her way back towards the docks. "What a woman." He smiled to himself knowing he would make her his as he clutched tightly to the deed in his pocket.

She started along the docks again listening to the men talking about their new future, their quest for gold in Alaska, each waiting for the next boat or train to take them to their claim.

He watched her form the distance feeling his hatred for her. She had cost him his life. Now it was his turn to return the favour.

He followed her through the crowd and up the near deserted street. He wasn't sure where she was headed, but he followed just the same. He paused as she did looking up at the grand Manor on the hill. And watched as she hesitated and then made her way up the steps to the practically new house. Even from there he knew that it was money that had built the house. Money that he despised even when he was alive.

Prue waited a moment before she knocked. She knew that somehow he was following her. She didn't even want to know how he was still alive, but she felt his presence. She was holding in everything she needed to, so as not to turn on him and vanquish him right there. After all, if she did, then Andy would still be alive.

She knocked on the door not really sure what she should or would expect.

The door opened as the man stood there in his pin strip pants, shirt and matching pin strip vest. His tie hugging close to his neck as he looked at her and then past her down the walk.

"May I help you?"

"Um yes I am looking for a Ms. Halliwell or Mrs. Warren."

He scanned down her one last time before opening the door slightly, though just enough to let her inside. "Wait here." He ordered as he disappeared into the conservatory.

Prue looked around the house she was in and some things, though a few, seemed familiar to her.

She watched as the woman at the foyer looked around and slowly made her way into the living room.

"May I help you?"

Prue spun around in near surprise. "Oh sorry. I was just admiring your Manor."

"Thank you my husband and I had it built a number of years back. The land has been in our family for generations." She replied quietly though still watching the woman before her, "What is it that brings you here?"

Prue looked over at the woman who sat daintily on the couch, "I am sorry. But. Ok, how can I explain this?"

"The truth always helps."

Prue paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. One that she was more then familiar with. "Can I ask you one thing first?"

"Certainly."

Prue stopped herpacing and gazed at the young woman on the couch, "Are you a witch?" She came right out with it, not really sure what answer she would get.

She looked at Prue not really sure how to answer. But she could see the aura in the woman before her. Though it was the same as hers there was something different about her. "And if I said I was?"

Prue studied her face. Like her sisters, the woman before her held something in her face that she recognized. "If you are, then you know your family heritage. You know what is destined to be." Prue stated matter-of-fact.

"You speak of what we all wish will come. Three sisters." She paused a moment before continuing, "I can see that I trust you. You speak of the Charmed Ones. You do realize they are legend and not real?"

Prue looked at her as she spoke, "Are they?" she stated.

The woman held her gaze, neither one wanting to release what she knew. One was real, one was myth. But soon she knew that what she thought was myth, was actually real. "You?" she said quietly as Prue only nodded, "But. That is not possible. None of the family have three daughters."

"Not now, but in the late 1900's there are." Prue started to explain, "I'm from the future. Some how a spell we said, when fighting a demon backfired, and here I am. I have no idea what has happened to my sisters." Prue explained as she sat on the chair beside her. Her worry for her sisters intensified with each moment. She knew that she needed to get to them soon.

She sat in the lounge chair watching the woman before her. She could see the distress n her face. Her worry for her sisters was intense. "You are the oldest." She stated.

"Yes." Prue replied as she looked at the woman. "I need to get back home. Back to my sisters." she let out a small laugh, "Back to my time."

Th older woman looked at her younger cousin. "Lets see what we can do about that shall we?" she stood and held her hand out to Prue. "My name is Beth."

Prue looked up at the hand before her. She knew that she was with family. She reached out and took the hand, knowing where they where going.

* * *

Phoebe rested her head against the pillow that leaned against the tree in the back yard. She thought of Prue and Piper somewhere out there without the power of three. She looked back at the time she came out of the mausoleum and soon saw Cole. He was there, causing death and destruction, before he even met her. The shiver in her body was far from over as she pulled the blanket around her trying to keep the cold from her. She tried to think of what went wrong when they read the spell. The power of three spell had never failed them before, why now? She thought it herself.

"You seem lost."

Phoebe looked up at Mary as she approached.

"You should be inside where it is warm. We have the fire lit for you."

"I just needed to think a bit." Phoebe replied as she cast a glance towards the place in the backyard where her favorite tree was. The large oak cast a shadow around most of the backyard now. She looked back on days she sat under it with her sisters or Cole. "That's my favourite spot at home. Though the tree now is much bigger."

"You also wanted to keep clear of us. Afraid of anything that you might say or do that will change the future." Mary looked at the young woman beside her sympathetically.

"That too." Phoebe agreed, as she pulled her knees up to her chest, "but I just want to be able to get back to my sisters."

Mary sat in silence beside the woman from the future, "you are a powerful witch."

Phoebe looked up at her. It was as if she knew who she really was. "Yeah. I am."

"But you can not tell me who or why."

"I'm sorry."

"I can see that you are struggling with this. I won't push you. But I can sense the power inside you. It reminds me of a story that my mother told us when we were younger." Mary looked out into the distance as her mind wandered back, "She used to always tell of three sisters that would one day come from our family. Powerful witches. They would be known as the Charmed Ones. There is even something in the book about them. Melinda swore at her death, that evil would be avenged through them."

Phoebe sat and listened to her own story.

"With each birth of a daughter we all anticipate the arrival of the other three. But it would seem that it will now fall to either my sister or myself."

"Sister?"

"Yes. My older sister, Patience. Most of us call her Pat. Except mum."

Phoebe felt her heart skip a beat. Her great grandmother. She knew where the myth would start even though Mary did not.

"Who knows. Maybe they will be my daughters. Or granddaughters." She smiled

'Or great nieces.' Phoebe said to herself. "Can you tell me about that demon that was chasing you the other day."

"Belthazor. He has been attacking our family for weeks now, and no one really seems to know why. It is like he knows something that we do not."

Phoebe thought, "Like the birth of the Charmed ones maybe? Maybe he knows who in the family will be the direct result of them."

"Makes sense. Kill them before they even have a chance to breathe life in any line."

Phoebe stood up and reached down to the woman beside her, "Why don't we go look in the book and see what everyone says?" She wanted to scream out for him to just stop. She knew the human inside him was stronger then the demon was.

As Mary reached up she felt the shift. At first it was not really noticeable. Until it happened again.

Phoebe stood with her hand out when she first felt it. That was one reason why she was staying outside. She knew what the day would eventually bring.

She heard the rumble, like a truck driving past. But it grew louder and as it did the ground moved faster and stronger.

Mary felt her heart race as she stumbled to her feet and started for the Manor.

"No! Keep outside!" Phoebe called out for her as she reached for her arm to pull her back. As she grabbed a hold of her she saw at a glance above her the large piece of wood falling directly towards them and she knew, it was either her or Mary, as she quickly jumped towards Mary hoping to save them both.


	5. Chapter 5

She stood at the living room window looking out to the street. How many times had she paced back and forth and stopped there? How many times did she look down at her watch to see how long it had been since they were all separated?

He stood and watched her at the window. Even from there he knew what she was feeling, what she was thinking. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tight, pulling her back to him as she rested the back of her head on his chest.

"You find anything out?"

"Not much." he answered, though still knowing it was not the answer she wanted to hear. "They can't sense them either. But they can feel them, though weakly."

"So they are still alive?"

"Yes. Even if they were on a different plane of time, even _they_ would know if they were dead."

Piper closed her eyes and held back the tears that threatened to spill out. At least she knew they were alive. That was something.

"But we still need to find out where they went before we can get them back." Leo explained.

"He came back "

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't get back in time to help you."

"He keeps getting stronger. Or I'm getting weaker."

"You need the power of three. Even he said that." Leo squeezed his arms before letting her go as she moved and sat on the couch.

She stood again and paced, not able to sit still. "Maybe there is away to find out where they are." She paced faster as her mind started to think. "Maybe he is the key to where they are." She was thinking out loud and Leo was trying to keep up with her. She stopped and turned to take in his blue eyes. See in them the love and support she always had, she ran past him up the stairs to the attic. To get the final answer she needed.

Leo watched as his wife flipped through each page studying each page separately till she cried out in triumph.

"Found you, you son of a bitch!" She exclaimed as she slammed her hands down on either side of the pages reading what she needed to know.

Leo looked over her shoulder seeing what had been written hundreds of years before her. "So he uses his power to counter your spell sending them back to a time when their demons were started?" Leo looked out almost confused.

"So that doesn't really tells us where they went." Piper looked up from the book and tried to piece together the book's crypt message once again. "So when their demons started. That could mean anything. For Prue that could be when Phoebe came home and started our heritage by reading that incantation. For Phoebe that _could be_ almost anything."

Leo thought, ignoring the ringing in his head, "What if it means just that? Demons. Maybe a demon that you have vanquished and they are afraid of."

Piper took in what he was saying, as she tried to know work that into the puzzle. "That makes sense." She looked at him as if now everything had come together. "For Phoebe it would be Cole. When he first started down his evil path."

"What about Prue?"

"Prue's a little harder. But if I had to guess. I would say Rodriguez. He took from her the one person that she was meant for. Her soul mate. When he killed Andy, he may as well have taken away her life as well."

Leo looked up again, knowing the Elders were getting more then a little impatient for keeping them waiting. "I'll be right back." He leaned over and kissed her before orbing out.

"You can't defeat me witch." the voice echoed around the attic, causing Piper to spin to its sound of origin only to have the voice come from somewhere else.

"Show your face you bastard. Or are you afraid I might vanquish your sorry ass!"

"I am not afraid of you Piper. You need your sisters to vanquish me. And they have the own problems right about now."

Piper felt her heart beat in her chest faster and harder then it should, "Where are they? What did you do!?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything. Natural history takes it course."

Piper felt her magic inside her scream to get out, as she moved her hands she felt the release as he exploded into tiny little morsels. She felt the satisfaction, even though she knew he would be back again.

She saw the reflection of the blue and white orbs in the window in front of her. Turning to look at her husbnad and whitelighter she coud see the worry on his face.

"What?"

"They know who he is. He has the power to counter your spell as the book says. And in doing so he can send a witch back in time to face her demons."

"Tell me something I don't already know Leo."

Leo looked at her, "He would send the witches to a time that could alter our time. Put them in a position to vanquish a demon that killed someone they love. To change destiny."

"But we can't change destiny. We all know when we go back, to not change any event that occurred then."

"But you are a human before a witch Piper. Your heart sometimes leads your mind."

Piper took what he was saying and knew it was something that she would not want to go through, if she had to pick with choosing Leo and changing destiny. "So what do we do?"

"We figure out where in time they can make the biggest impact if they did anything. And bring them back."

* * *

He watched as the man left. He knew now that only the one witch was inside and maybe the mans wife. He would finish what she had started. Hurrying up the stairs he barged through the front door not caring who saw him go inside.

"I know you are here witch. Come out and show yourself!"

Prue heard the voice from the front foyer and looked at Beth, and seeing the worry on her face.

"You better be as powerful as your are destined to be."

"Why? You're a Warren too."

"Yes I am. But my power is passive. I don't usually face demons without my sister."

Prue looked at the woman beside her. She reminded just then of her youngest sister Phoebe.

"Ok stay here. Better yet. I'll hold him off. You see if there is anything in the book to vanquish him. Maybe together we can get rid of one more demon. One that I won't have to worry about when I return home."

Prue headed around the corner and surprised him with her power before he could even react.

He twisted over and threw the energy ball at her, causing her to deflect it back towards a wall. "You can not keep fighting alone witch. Sooner or later you are going to get tired. And the witch here can not help you." He sneered throwing another ball of energy at her.

Beth flicked through the book that she had known since she was a child. She knew it better then anyone else in her family, including her mother, god rest her soul. She saw the spell she needed and quickly memorized it.

Prue held him off, but the fight was wearing her down. He was powerful even for a new demon. But she knew if she vanquished him now. When she got home Andy would, or could still be in her life.

Beth ran down the stairs and could see Prue throwing him once again at the wall. "I have the spell. If we stay it together we should be able to vanquish him.

Prue heard her by her side. "Finally revenge for Andy." She whispered quietly

Beth started the spell once and the second time she heard Prue say it with her. But then stopped. "Prue. You can't do this to change destiny."

Prue looked at the man on the floor slowly getting up, she stopped the spell. She heard Beth's words. But her heart ached for that one man that was everything to her. And the man before her took him away.

She started again and continued even when she felt the hand on her arm. She ignored it and blanked out. Not even seeing the energy ball that was heading straight for the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

She re-read the page in front of her as the book sat on the living room table. She had almost figured out his game as to where her sisters might be.

"So you think Prue is where Rodriguez is?"

"Yes and I think I know where." Piper turned the page of another reference book beside her. "Here. A demon that recruits humans at their moment of death." She pointed out to Leo.

Leo read the passage and looked up at Piper, "When he died?"

"Exactly. See if you can find out when he died or was killed or what ever happened to him."

"1849."

Piper looked up at Leo not sure if she should be mad or relieved, "Excuse me."

"He was murdered in 1849 San Francisco. During the Gold rush. He was a two-bit criminal that used whatever means he could to get a mans claim from him. He eventually moved his way up to a known man to steer clear of once you came to town. One of the guys he was trying to muscle out of his deed murdered him."

She sat back on the couch and listened to him speak, "And you were going to tell me this when?"

Leo could see the look in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I've known about him ever since he killed Andy."

"My point. But if that is when. Oh God. Prue wouldn't? Would she?" Piper knew now why the demon had sent Prue to where he did. If she changed destiny it could alter everything. Including some of the good they had done since Andy's death.

"Leo. We have to get Prue out of there."

"Prue is strong Piper. She wouldn't risk alternating destiny."

"Leo. You and I should know more then anyone what we would sacrifice to save love. Prue was just telling me the other day how she knew how Phoebe felt about Cole missing. It was the same as when Andy died. That same tear at the heart. We have always had each other except for that one time. And it nearly killed me. And as you said, 'Sometimes the heart rules over the body.' There is every chance that she might vanquish him. Hoping it will alternate what happened here nearly two years ago."

Leo took what Piper was trying to tell him in to perspective. He thought he knew Prue. But Piper knew her better then anyone. And what she was saying made sense. He knew that Prue would do anything to save her love, as much as Piper or he would have before they were married.

"Is there a reversal spell?" he looked at the page Piper was reading, now hoping that she had found a way to bring her sisters back and vanquish the demon that kept coming after her.

"I can possibly get Prue back. But I'm not sure about Phoebe."

"Why?"

"Because I know where Prue is. Maybe. I have no idea to even think where Phoebe is. That is why Leo." Piper snapped. She missed her sisters and was worried about them. And she knew she needed them both back to vanquish the demon that had sent them to god knows where to start with.

She read over what she needed and then headed for the kitchen, grabbing the pot they had used many a time for potions, and placing it on the stovetop.

"Pass me the fig of newt on the counter." She held out her hand like a doctor asking for the scalpel, as Leo placed the needed ingredient in her palm.

"Are you sure this will work?" he wasn't always certain of the spells and potions the girls used, mostly because they thought with their hearts and not their Wicca minds.

"Yes I am Leo and a little support from you would be nice."

"I'm sorry Piper. I just don't want you to be disappointed when Prue doesn't come back or if something goes wrong."

Piper dropped the fig of newt in the pot and stepped back and then looked over at Leo. "She will come back Leo. It is that belief that keeps our magic working. Our love and belief for one another."

Leo wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the top of the head, "I know. And it is that magic that in the end will prevail."

Piper tossed the picture of her and Prue into the pot as it started to bubble and felt the slight explosion when it went off. As soon as she did she started the spell. Thinking why it wasn't Prue who had been stuck at home and not her, as she tried her first year of college Latin with the spell.

* * *

Beth reacted faster then she ever had before. She knew Prue's destiny in life and she knew it was not to die in 1849. Pushing her out of the way from the ball of energy she looked up at the demon before them. But as she did he disappeared in a swirl of blackness and was gone. She looked down on Prue and saw her out cold. "Well I guess that could be good in some ways."

"Beth what are you doing?"

Beth looked up and saw her sister looking at her, not really sure what she should even say. "Pamela?"

"Yeah me. What is going on?"

Beth looked from Prue to her older sister. She wasn't even sure if she could explain it. But she had to try. "This is Prue. She is from the future."

"Future? Ok and you know she is not a warlock because how?"

"Relax Pamela. She is much more then half the witch that you and I will ever be. She is one of the Charmed Ones." There she had said it. Now it was up to her sister to process it.

Pamela stared at the woman in the floor near her sister. "You know they are just a myth Beth."

"For us now, yes. But in the future they are real. She has two younger sisters, each with the powers of Melinda Warren. And you know as much as I do that deep down we all believe it to be true." She held her sisters' gaze. "Who is to say that for some reason she did not travel back to the past? To fight an inner demon?"

Prue lifted her hand to her forehead and felt the thickness of the blood on her head. "Oh."

Beth spun away from her sister, "Prue. Are you ok?"

"Killer headache. What happen?"

"My little sister decide to play hero and save you from a demon."

Prue looked up and saw in the woman eyes something she had felt in her own. The concern and love for a younger sibling. Be it Piper or Phoebe she always had that same look in her eyes.

She pushed herself up from the floor, "I just want to get back to my sisters and home. I don't want any trouble."

"It would seem that you found trouble and dragged my sister into the middle of it."

Prue held her hand against the wall for support. "I can understand your anger. I would have it to if someone jeopardized the life of one of my sisters. But somehow I was brought her and I just want to get back."

Pamela looked at the sincerity in Prues face and could see that she meant the truth. "So what happen?" she asked hoping it was not as bad as it seemed.

"She found a criminal that was turned into a demon. And now he wants her dead." Beth gave her sister the short version.

"He killed the one man that meant everything to me." Prue added without even looking at either sister.

Pamela looked at Prue, "you can not change what was foretold Prue."

"I know. But he was." She couldn't even finish her sentence as he heart ached for Andy.

Pamela looked at Prue as she saw her own feelings mirrors. Lost love. But something happened that caught her attention faster.

Prue stood beside Beth when she first felt it. A pull. "What?"

"It would seem that someone one wants you back where you belong" Pamela wrapped her arm around her sister as she saw Prue start to fade.

Beth watched her friend, her sister slowly disappear, "Charmed Ones you will make us all proud." She said as she watched Prue disappear in the golden light that bathed around her.

* * *

The rumble was still felt beneath her as she lay on the hard ground. The pain in her shoulder caused her to want to scream out, but for some reason she couldn't, as she weakly lifted her hand to her pain.

"Easy Phoebe that was quite the hit you took there."

Phoebe heeded the words she heard as she lay back down.

"Earthquake. A strong one. And you saved me."

"What happen?" she sat up groggily.

"The earthquake struck and I was heading to the house. You pushed me out of the way as a piece of the house fell down. You were lucky it only hit you on the shoulder. You are a lucky girl. You could have been killed."

Phoebe sat up against the tree as Mary held the cloth on her head. "Just relax."

Phoebe leaned back against the tree as she felt the pain in her shoulder and upper back. She went to say something when she felt the earth shift again. Though this time she saw the spark of the electrical wires disconnecting from the poles as the small fire started across the street. A fire that would soon consume the city.


	7. Chapter 7

He waited seeing what would happen once she read the spell. He knew she would not succeed in bringing her sisters back. He heard the rhyme again though waiting now, as he felt it. The work of good magic swirled around him and the Manor, he knew then that he was in trouble. If she managed to bring her sister's back they would have the power to vanquish him once and for all

"Leo?"

"Keep going Piper. It will work. Reach down inside you. Feel the magic flow."

Piper closed her eyes and kept chanting the ancient spell. She could feel the magic flowing through her and reaching out to the world and further.

Leo watched as she cast her spell. But out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement. Not sure if it was Prue or their demon friend, he stepped between Piper and the door. Protecting her as he could.

He saw the glow in the hand and knew it was not Prue as he quickly dove out of the way. "Piper! You might wanna hurry it up in there!" he yelled out as he rolled over barely getting missed by the next bolt.

Piper chanted one last time when she felt the magic inside her diminish to nothing. She knew the spell was spent and that if it had worked her sisters would be back, at least one if them anyway.

She looked up and saw Leo dodging everything the demon threw at him. She quickly ran from the kitchen and to Leo's side. "You ok?"

"Yes. Just get rid of him for now will you?"

Piper cast her eyes up and met the demons. "You know. I'm wondering how many times I can blow you up before you don't come back. I mean that has got to take a toll on your slimy infested ass." Piper held her hands up and blew him up again , as she turned her attention back to Leo. "You ok?" she reached down and helped him up.

"Did it work?"

Piper looked around, "Well if it did, I have no idea where they are is. Because they aren't here." She cast her eyes down in defeat.

Leo came in behind her and placed his arms around her. Holding her and giving the comfort she needed then.

* * *

Cold. Damp. Darkness.

That was all she felt and saw, as she tried to focus her eyes to where she was. She pushed herself up from the dirt floor and took everything in as she stood up. Adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she wrapped her arms around her body trying to fight off the chill.

She knew almost instantly where she wa,s and started for the steps that would lead her to the light. Pushing open the door she saw the sun shining down and the site of all the tombstones giving her piece of mind.

Making her way to the road, she hailed a cab and started her journey home. Hoping and praying that her sisters were both ok. Rushing into the Manor she quickly called out for both her sisters, "Piper? Phoebs?" Making her way to the rear and the kitchen, she was relived to see Piper, and could see that Piper was relieve to see her.

"Piper. What happen?" she engulfed her younger sister into a hug.

"Prue. I have no idea. One minute we were saying the power of three spell and the next thing I know I wake up on the floor of the mausoleum and you and Phoebe are gone."

Prue pulled back, "What do you mean me and Phoebe? Where is she?"

"I have no idea. But I have a feeling it has to do with Cole."

Piper sat Prue down and explained what she knew of what had happened to her and Phoebe.

"So. You don't know where she is. But it most likely has something to do with Cole?"

"Pretty much. And we still have this demon to worry about."

Prue looked out to the window and stood up. Taking the few steps to the window she looked out wondering and worrying about her youngest sister. She recalled the look on Pamela's face and knew at that moment it matched her own, the worry for her youngest sister.

"Prue. We need to figure out where Belthazor was starting to make a mark. I think that is where we will find Phoebe." Piper suggested as she saw her oldest sister getting lost in her own thoughts of their baby sister.

Prue turned around and met Pipers eyes. She saw the same confusion and worry in Pipers eyes as she felt in her own. "BOS?'

Piper looked up holding Prues gaze, "Yeah." She agreed ,as the two of them made their way to the attic, and the answers to most of their troubles ever since they discovered their heritage.

* * *

She held on to Mary's hand tight, as the earth shock heavily again. She always hated earthquakes, as her mind drifted back to the last one she had experienced in the Manor. When the Woggeyman had possessed her.

She heard the screams and panic along the street. But she felt her own heart beat faster as she sat on the ground as it rumbled beneath her. She thought the earth was going to split right there and then and swallow her up.

Mary could see the fear on Phoebes face, as she wrapped her arms around her protectively. She knew from experience, the fear that an earthquake could strike into a person.

As the earth settled into its new position she still held tight. "Afraid of earthquakes?'

Phoebe looked up at Mary, "Yeah. Well let's just say that the last one I remember was not that pleasant." She explained as she reached her hand to her head as the throbbing inside continued.

Mary just held her close as the earth shifted fiercely again. She watched as Phoebe closed her eyes until well after it was over and done. She had noticed the fire that was starting quietly along the electrical pole, as well as the glow from the city. One that was more evident as the sun set in the west.

Patience stepped towards her younger sister and held her along with Phoebe. It was actaully more for her own doing, being afriad of earthquakes herself. But as the ground settled down she atteneded to Phoebes wound to her shoulder and back, knowing how Mary was with the sight of blood.

--- ----

He watched from a distance. The one that had taken away from him his one kill. His one chance to rid the future of the Charmed Ones. But somehow this woman, witch had interfered. But as he stood in the distance, watching her, he noticed something inside himself. Something he had never felt before. He quickly pushed it aside as he refocused his energy on her and what she had done.

He made his way to the backyard, knowing what he needed to do to fulfill his mission. He looked down at her as the energy ball formed in his hand.

Phoebe looked over Patience's shoulder as the oldest cared for her, she saw him. Knowing that she needed to save Patience, for her own future, she quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around the woman before her and pulled her to the ground, as the fireball sailed past them both and hit the tree. Starting a fire that would add to the already consuming flames in the city.

He screamed out as he missed yet again. But he knew the reason for his misses and set his eyes on her. Sending a fireball towards her, before she even had time to turn around. His cry of triumph screamed through the bay area as it struck his intended target.


	8. Chapter 8

Prue flipped again as she tried to get a better understanding of what was going on. Piper had explained everything to her but she still wasn't really sure she got it. But then she looked back at the time she spent with Beth, and how close she had actually come to vanquishing Rodriguez right then. She was so close to bringing Andy back.

Piper watched as Prue flipped another page. But there was something in her eyes that she was not missing. Her oldest sister was looking at the pages but her mind was somewhere else. She came up beside her and placed her arm over her shoulders bringing her close to her, "You wanna talk about it?" Piper knew inside Prue would hold what ever it was forever. But she also knew it was something that she would need to let go of.

Prue felt the tear start down her cheek and quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. She looked at Piper and saw everything her sister was. Her love and caring demeanor looking back at her. It was that characteristic that always drew her to Piper when she needed someone to talk to. "I could have vanquished him. I could have saved Andy."

Piper pulled Prue into a hug, holding the back of her head, as Prue buried her face into Pipers shoulder.

Prue sat back on the couch and wiped away her tears. "I should have saved him Piper."

"I know honey. We all wanted to. But you know that in vanquishing Rodriguez then, that Andy would still have died that day."

"You don't know that. We don't know that. Rodriguez killed him. If he was not around to set us up like that then he wouldn't be around to kill Andy."

"Prue. You know as much as I do that things happen for reason. Grams told us that all the time. And for the past three years we have come to believe in that more then anything." Piper held on to Prues hands as she looked up towards Prues face that was looking down at the floor.

Piper reached her hand up to Prues chin and held her gaze. "You did the right thing Prue. Now we need to make sure Phoebe does too." Piper knew then that Prue would once again suppress her feelings and fight to get their sister back to them. She knew though that once this was all over that she would need a long chat with her big sister.

"So we need to figure out where Phoebe is?"

"Pretty much yeah. But Cole is like over a 100. How are we suppose to do that?" Piper had been trying everything since she figured out what happened. But she was at a loss with Phoebe.

Prue flipped to a page they had come to know almost a year ago. Looking at the picture of Belthazor she tried to push back that her sister fell in love with a demon; A powerful one at that. She scanned down the page for anything that would lead her to her sister. "Here." She rested her hand on the page right below a date.

"Belthazor first really started to appear to the line in 1906. Are you trying to tell me she I in somewhere in 1906?" Piper asked knowing what that could mean.

"I'm not. The book is."

"Ok that gives us twelve months. Now what?" Piper was more then frustrated as she thought of her baby sister in the early nineteen hundreds.

"I don't know!" Prue reacted in frustration, "you are the one that has been here with the book trying to figure it out. You tell me!"

Piper looked over at Prue and didn't say a word. She knew she was just frustrated for having Phoebe out there alone with who knows what.

"I'm sorry Piper. I'm just worried for her."

"I know. Look maybe there is more." She ran her hand down the page taking in everything she could.

* * *

He felt the power in the room. He wasn't sure if she was getting stronger or he was getting weaker. He knew that every time she blew him up it weakened him. But he didn't think he was at that level yet where she would be that much stronger.

He felt for her magic through the Manor and followed it up to the attic. He felt his body go through the change as he became solid again. But what he saw he was not expecting. He looked on quietly as the two read their precious book. "And then there were two. I didn't think you had it in you to figure it out witch. I guess I under estimated you."

Piper looked up and saw him standing there before the two of them. "You never learn do you. Tell me. Do you feel no pain at all each time I kick your slimy little ass? Or maybe it is that you do and you like the pain."

"You can not defeat me. But I will kill you all and let Belthazor return to his rightful place."

"What? You are dong this for him?" Prue glared at him.

"He is ready to return to us. The only thing in his way is the three of you. Or should I say one of you. If I can get rid of her, he will return to his demon ways and take his rightful place to the right of the Source."

Prue held his gaze a moment before she threw him across the attic, "You harm one hair of my sister and you will regret the day you ever met Belthazor or the Charmed Ones."

He stood slowly keeping a weary eye on the two witches, "Your choice. But I will succeed as we all will, then we will vanquish you all."

Piper looked at his face. He was hiding something, but at that point she didn't care. She flicked out her wrists and exploded him as she had many times before. "He just doesn't stay dead long enough for me."

"Ok, so we get Phoebe back and vanquish him for good." Prue suggested as she placed an arm around Piper. Each one taking in any comfort she needed at that moment to get them through this.

* * *

The scream rang down the neighbourhood, one of fear and mostly pain. She locked eyes with the one that had hurt her. He was not the man she knew and loved. Here, he was all demon. Yet she looked up at him and she still saw a part of the man she loved. Maybe if she came up with the potion now he would not become that demon he was destined to. He would become the man she knew and loved.

She reached up to her inner shoulder and felt the blood oozing from her hand over her fingers. She saw the look on Patience's face as well as Mary's. They saw something she did not. "Phoebe stay where you are." She heard Mary's voice, but she held his gaze.

She felt the earth shift under her again as she tightened her grip on Patience's hand. "Ok honey. It will pass take it easy." Patience wrapped her arms around their young friend, as the earth slowly started to ease. Aftershocks. You never knew how bad they would be. But with the magnitude of the original quake, they knew the aftershocks would be large as well for the time been.

Phoebe didn't know what hurt more. Her heart for fear, her back and the throbbing headache from getting hit by the piece of the Manor or her shoulder from Cole's energy bolt. But she knew one thing. She had to get home or find Cole's inner humanity: Before he killed her.

--- ----

What had he seen in her eyes, before he reacted with his power? Something in her eyes, the way she looked at him. He had only recalled seeing it once before and that was in his father years ago. Something he had suppressed deep down inside himself. Something very human. He thought he saw love.

--- ----

Phoebe cried out as Mary held the bandage to her wound. She felt the perspiration running down her face, as the wound worked its way through her body, and the pain intensified.

"Ok Phoebe you just need to try and relax." Mary placed the cool cloth on her fresh wound. But in doing so Phoebe cried out in pain.

"Ok. Just relax sweetie." Patience ran her hand over Phoebes forehead, "I never got to thank you for saving Mary's life."

"I.iii..iit was n...o...nooo problem." She stuttered out. "Family nee...neeeds to stiii...ick together."  
"Yes it does." They both agreed, as the did what they couold to comfor the young woman.

She closed her eyes, her thoughts on her sisters as she felt something pulling at her. She opened her eyes and saw Mary and Patience sitting beside her. She quickly took Patience's hand in hers. "Great-great Grams..." she held the womans eyes to her own, "I love you." She got out before she was gone from them entirely. Though they both knew she had returned home and the meaning behind her words.

Pain was all she felt as she reappeared in the dark cool mausoleum. She wasn't sure what happened but somehow she knew she was back in her time. But all she needed now where her sisters. Sisters that were not where she was, as she felt the pain in her body, as she closed her eyes and felt the darkness consume her.


	9. The End

"Phoebe?" Prue called out as she scanned her eyes around the mausoleum. Piper and her had brought everything they needed to cast the spell to bring Phoebe back. But somehow it either didn't work or her sister came back to some other point in the city.

"Prue where is she?"

"I don't know Piper. Look over there. She has to be in her somewhere. It was where we started this whole mess and it's where I came back too." She moved around, keeping her eyes out for anything, including the demon.

Piper made her way cautiously around the Turner tomb as she shone the light along the ground. it was there that she found what she was looking for. "PRUE!" Piper quickly moved to her sister, as she heard Prue running across the room to her. "Phoebe? Honey."

"Phoebe? Oh god what happen?" Prue knelt down beside her sister.

"It looks like a scorch mark. The kind you get when an energy bolt has hit you." Piper looked up at Prue. "Cole?"

"Who else." Prue gently lifted her arms under her sister and with her powers help lifted her up and carried her out of the mausoleum.

"LEO! LEO!" Piper.

Prue laid Phoebe on the ground and ran her hand over her forehead, "Phoebs sweetie. Come on."

Leo appeared and saw what was going instantly, and hurried next to the sisters. Holding his hands over Phoebe he felt his power surging through him and into her.

Prue and Piper looked on as the wound on Phoebes shoulder slowly began to heal as the golden glow surrounded it. But as Leo's power slowly stopped they got concerned again.

"Leo. What happen?"

"I don't know. She looks healed. Is there something else?"

"We don't know. We cast the spell and then we found her behind the Turner tomb out cold." Prue looked down at her sister as she tried to explain to Leo as well as to herself in her mind.

Leo looked back down on Phoebe and placed his hand on her head, "She's warm."

"Maybe she got sick." Piper looked up at Prue with a new set of worry

"Look. Let's just get her home and then figure it out. And then let's figure out how to vanquish this demon once and for all." Prue looked up at Piper and Leo before Leo reached under Phoebe and lifted her up from the ground.

"I'll meet you two at home."

"I'm coming with you." Prue placed her hand around Leo's arms as Piper stepped back and watched the three of them orb out. She then quickly ran back to her jeep, wanting to get home as fast as possible.

Leo placed Phoebe gently on the bed, as soon as he orbed back into the manor, letting her sister attend to her.

"I'll wait down stairs." He said quietly as he left the room, as Prue pulled Phoebes bed covers back and tucked her sister underneath. She would change her into her sweats when Piper was home to help her.

Piper ran up the steps and into the Manor and saw Leo sitting in the couch.

"Phoebes room." He told her before she could even ask.

Piper opened the door and saw Prue leaning against the headboard running her hand gently ovr Phoebes forehead.

"How is she?" she whispered quietly.

"Same." Prue didn't even look up at her sister. "Can you help me get her into her sweats?"

"Sure. The ones she loves to curl up in when she's sick?"

"Yeah."

Piper held Phoebe as Prue changed her top it was then that Piper noticed the red mark on her sisters' back and shoulder. "Prue?"

Prue turned and followed Pipers gaze, "What the?" she gently touched the tender spot and then ran her hand up the back of her sisters head. Finding a large bump there as well. "She was hit with something. And hard."

"What?"

"I don't know and until she wakes up we won't know."

"Maybe now Leo can heal her. I mean before we thought it was just the one injury."

"No. I'm thinking this is not demon related or when he healed her before he would have healed them as well." Prue guessed as she finish tending to her little sister.

--- ----

She felt the heat of the covers on her, as she snuggled up closer into them, though inside herself she felt cold. She took in the smells around her and recognized it almost immediately: the Manor. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the back yard with her great-great Grams and Cole appearing, trying to kill her. She gathered that something had happened to her and they brought her inside. But wait. The earthquakes.

She opened her eyes and rolled over in protest to the pain in her shoulder and the ache in her head. "Augh!"

"Phoebe?" Prue sat up and looked over at her sister on the bed next to her. She saw Piper asleep in the chair, but left her be until she was sure that everything was ok. The middle sister had been through enough the past few days without more worry.

She held her eyes closed for a second more, before opening them slowly. She knew that voice. But it wasn't possible. Thought now through the haze and fog in her eyes the face same into focus. "Prue?" she whispered.

"Yeah. I'm here. And so is Piper. Sleeping, but she's here." Prue took Phoebes hand in hers as the other ran over the top of her head. "How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a piece of wood and an energy bolt all in the same day."

"I guess that explains the mark on your shoulder and the bump on your head." Prue gave her sister a slight smile.

"Cole." Phoebe said quietly, though enough for her sister to hear

"The energy bolt?"

"Yeah. He shot me. He was so evil then."

"You helped change him sweetie. You turned him good." Prue ran her hand through Phoebe hair to try and keep her calm.

Phoebe moved carefully closer to her sister and snuggled next to her. "Love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Now get some rest. We can talk about this in the morning." Prue eased down to the mattress and wrapped her arms around her sister as they both drifted off to sleep.

--- ----

She felt the gentle touch of her sister the next morning. Opening her eys she knew whose face she would be seeing.

"Morning."

"Morning yourself. How you feeling?" Piper looked down into he sisters eyes.

"Better then last night." Phobe confessed

Piper leaned down and wrapped her arms around Phoebe. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry. But being in San Francisco in April 1906 was not my thing, trust me. I had one bad experience with an earthquake to last me a lifetime."

Piper pulled back, "And Cole?"

Phoebe looked up at her sister, "I could have done something then to prevent him from being so evil. But I couldn't do it. We can't change what was meant to be." She looked away as she rolled over to her side pulling her covers up. "Like now. What he needs to do or go through he was meant to. Everything for a reason, like Grams said."

Prue walked in to see her sister talking quietly, "I thought you were sleeping?"

"I woke up." Phobe said with a subtle grin to her face.

"Yes you did. Care to tell us what happen?" she sat on the edge of the bed as she and Piper waited for Phoebe to explain to them what had happened to her.

They both sat there in shock once she was done.

"Earthquake of the century, freezing rain, the Manor falling on you. Facing Cole at the start of his evil run and getting hit by his energy bolt. And I thought I had it bad with Rodriguez." Prue finally said.

"Whoa. Rodriguez?" Phoebe looked from Prue to Piper as Prue then told her story.

"Man we really have to get rid of this demon whoever he is." Phoebe suggested as Prue finished.

"You rang. Honestly. I never thought you three would figure it out. I guess I was wrong. But Belthazor warned me you would. No matter. I can still kill you all here." He reached back as the fireball formed in his hand. "Prepare to die witches."

Piper flicked her wrists freezing him in his spot. "Ok that's it. This game is officially over."

Prue stood up and tossed the potion on to the demon, that her and Piper had prepared when she returned, as the three of them chanted the power of three spell. Then they watched as he started a slow spin and then exploded into nothing.

"Did we get him this time?" Prue looked at where he was.

"I'm with yes." Phoebe answered.

"How do you know?" Piper looked at her sister curiously.

"No Slim." She smiled and started to laugh at her sisters, a laugh that quickly turned into a cough.

Both sisters looked down at her and each went into their own version of protective mode. Making sure she was soon healthy to fight the next demon that tried to kill them or separate them.

The end

--- ----

* * *

--- ----

Thank you to all that have read my little tale. I hope you enjoyed it.. I have another one I have just started editing So that too should be up in a day or so... Thanx again...

Di


End file.
